The subject matter of the present invention is a method for the manufacture of a cartridge consisting of a case and a projectile, the cartridges which can be manufactured according to this method, as well as the use of an acrylate adhesive for the sealing of a cartridge consisting of a case and a projectile.
Cartridges which have a gap between the cartridge case and the projectile are usually sealed with a sealant. In the prior art the use of bitumen as sealant is known. For this purpose the cartridge cases are coated with a bitumen-based sealant at the so-called inner mouth of the case and are subsequently worked on, i.e. projectile and powder are introduced into the case.
Problems have arisen again and again with the use of bitumen-based sealants. These problems stem, among other things, from the fact that the working characteristics and material characteristics of the bitumen varnish used are very variable This results in different degrees of dryness and different layer thicknesses during use. The different layer thicknesses lead to case expansions, with the result that the cartridge is not loadable. A further problem with working with bitumen varnish as sealant is the displacement of the bitumen varnish layer into the loading chamber The case becomes slack as a result and the loading chamber is made smaller. Moreover, as a result of the solvent constituent, which is associated with the working, compatibility problems with the propellant powder can occur. Automation of the sealing procedure is not possible with the use of bitumen-based sealants.